Shattered pieces
by Misunderstooddhampir
Summary: The Doctor has a daughter, Baylee. Her and the Doctor have a very broken and strained relationship. This takes place during The Doctor's Daughter. What happens when the doctor does something that hurts and already broken Baylee even more? I'm sorry i'm really bad at summaries! Give it a chance and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

I changed some things about the episode "The Doctor's daughter" to fit it to my story.

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my story! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or any of the characters except for Baylee.

I woke up and I smile as I hear the hum of the TARDIS. I stretch and look at my grey and blue chevron bed comforter and look around. I had the best night sleep I've had in a long time. I usually have nightmares about the Time War and the destruction of my home planet, Gallifrey. I try to keep it in the back of my mind. Whenever the Doctor, my dad, asks me about it, I pretend I don't remember anything. I try not to remember my mom and brother burning. I was able to run and hide. I barely escaped. But when I did I stayed with the Doctor, but ever since then…we haven't been as close as we used too. I also don't tell him things because I just don't want to make him feel guilty or bring up his own torments and memories.

I get out of bed and walk over to the closet and get dressed. I always wear long sleeves and jeans. I get dressed and walk to the console room and see the Doctor messing with the controls and I chuckle when I hear Donna going on and on about something she read in a magazine with Martha.

"Good morning, Baylee." The Doctor said as he saw me enter.

I felt us land and I smile. I'm ready for another adventure.

We get off the TARDIS and immediately soldiers were pointing guns at us to drop our weapons. We raised our hands and they grabbed the Doctor and I hold my breath. They shove his hand into a machine and I just stare at them and I shake my head trying to think of a plan of what to do. I'm smart and quick-witted most of the time, I get that from the Doctor; however, sometimes it just takes longer. When he is released, I rush over to him as do Martha and Donna. I look at his hand and the cut and then I hear the machine work and then suddenly I hear a door open and I turn to see a girl there. She was beautiful and young. I look stare at her in disbelief as things start to connect and then I hear the Doctor say, "Well, she's…she's my daughter."

I turn to look at him and I stare at him emotionless and then she says, "Hello dad." I looked at her and I was surprised. I don't even call him dad anymore. I sigh and cross my arms. This trip was going down hill real quick.

The more and more I watched my dad with Jenny I got madder and madder. He was treating her better then he's treated me. Ever. I haven't even gotten a hug from him in a very long time. I angrily shake my head as I watched the Doctor, laugh and smile with Jenny, his new daughter. He was very happy with her. He hasn't treated me like that in a very long time. Since we were on Gallifrey. I understand she's his daughter technically, but I've been his daughter for a very very LONG time. I'm 200 years old. Jenny has a very young mind and she does whatever she can to please Dad. Which I understand, I've done my share of sucking up to him. I watched them hug and I roll my eyes as the ache in my chest gets worse. I avoid emotions as much as I can. I haven't cried in over a year. If something is hurting me, I pretend it's not. Right now It seems like I don't even exist anymore. I sigh and walk behind them as we approach the TARDIS and I cross my arms and keep my eyes on the ground and try to give the Doctor and Jenny sometime to say goodbyes. Then, suddenly out of no where I hear a bullet and Jenny was on the floor and I see my dad cradling her and I shake my head and look at them. I haven't seen my dad cry like this in a while. The last time was when he said goodbye to Rose. I felt really bad for him but my own selfish pain was burning inside of me.

"Hey, Hey, No, Jenny, stay with me, no. Please! You're the best daughter I've ever had!"

I immediately turned to look at him and my arms fell to my side. Martha and Donna were staring at me and I shake my head and I look down. My bottom lip quivered as I let that sink in. I shake my head and I cross my arms and run into the TARDIS as my heart is breaking into a million tiny little pieces.

Hey everyone, thanks again for reading my story! Review and let me know what you think! Should I do continue with another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Please enjoy my story, but please please review for me! I need to know if you like it!

I walk into the TARDIS and I pass the console room and roll my eyes. He's know me for 200 years, my whole lifetime, and he has known her for like 2 days and he calls her the "best daughter he's ever had". Truthfully, It would have hurt less if he would have left me.

I heard a voice calling for me but the voice sounded soft and distant. I walk toward my room and I lock the door and slide down to the ground and bring my knees to my chest. Did he ever love my family? Did we mean anything to him? More importantly, did he even love me or care for me?

"Baylee, sweetie? Can you open the door for me please?" I heard a soft voice on the other side of the door. I could hear them knocking softly. I tried to identify the voice and soon I recognized it as Martha. I shake my head and cover my ears and keep my eyes closed. I wasn't crying. I don't cry. If I do, something is really wrong.

"Martha, I'm fine. I'm just really tired ok? So I think I'm just going to go to bed." I called through the door softly. She didn't deserve to be screamed at. I felt really bad for lying to her.

As the days go by, I stay in my room trying to keep myself busy by doing Chemistry, Math, astronomy, and honestly anything to keep my mind off of the ever-present pain in my heart. We dropped off Martha back home. That was the only time I opened the door. When I did, she gave me a look of concern and gave me a tight hug and told me to take care of myself. I replied with no promises.

I really don't even think the Doctor knows that I'm hurt or avoiding him. I should've known I wasn't good enough for him. I'm not good enough for anyone.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and I held my head in my hands. I couldn't get away from this ship, because I had nowhere to go. I felt the TARDIS land and I close my eyes. I didn't really feel like going on another adventure right now. I'm afraid of what might happen next. I heard a knock at my door.

"Baylee, come on, we're going to visit Donna's mom." It was the doctor. I sigh and stare at the door.

"I'll meet you there." I said it emotionless to shield myself from feeling anything. I look down at my hands and sigh loudly. He's never going to care. I should've known that I meant nothing. I stand up and get dressed. I looked myself in the mirror and flinch unintentionally. I looked exhausted and I looked rather fragile. I walk outside of my room for the first time in a while and put on a fake smile. Donna immediately caught on. I saw her whispered something to the Doctor and he turned to me and I looked away, pretending I was messing with my sleeves. I gripped them tightly trying to keep control.

"Are you ok Baylee?" The Doctor asked and he took a step forward and I stepped back.

"I'm fine, Doctor." I said quickly and it seemed almost harsh.

"Let's just go, ok?" I walked to the doors of the TARDIS and tried to stay out of the Doctor's reach. I didn't want him to touch me.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
